


Kings Always Have the Best Ideas

by slightlytookish



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Magic Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's magic is revealed at Arthur's coronation. Hugging ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings Always Have the Best Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "When Arthur Found Out" challenge at merlin_land for the prompt "Future."

Arthur's coronation was notable for three things (aside from the obvious bit when Camelot got herself a new king):

1\. The esteemed Knights of the Round Table got so spectacularly drunk that there was no wine, mead, or ale to be found in the castle for six months. Whether that was because there was nothing left (as Arthur claimed) or because he hid the rest (as the knights strongly suspected) was never determined.

2\. Surprisingly Gwaine was not the one that led the way to this epic display of drunken debauchery. That dubious honour went to Leon, who hid an unexpected fondness for drinking games, drinking songs, and, well, drinking in general beneath his mild exterior. Leon, however, was chivalrous enough to let Gwaine take the blame. After all, Gwaine had a reputation to consider.

3\. Merlin's magic was revealed to rowdy cheers (from the knights), undisguised surprise (from the members of the court), and shock and dismay (from the newly crowned king).

"I am shocked," Arthur said. He was only slightly wobbling because he most certainly had not allowed his finest knights to get him drunk. Not even a little bit. "Shocked and dismayed. Merlin, how could you-"

"I know, I know," Merlin said, looking sullen and depressingly sober. Between Arthur and Gaius and Gwen 'looking out for his best interests' he hadn't had so much as a sip of ale all evening. "I'm a disgraceful sorcerer, a traitor to Camelot, and a disappointment to all who know me. I abused your trust and destroyed whatever friendship there is between us. I'll be officially banished from the kingdom at dawn." He glanced around as if he were trying to capture enough memories to sustain him for a long future of bleak exile. "I'll just go and pack my things now. Don't worry sire, I'll be out of your sight soon enough."

He turned to go but Arthur moved surprisingly fast for a tipsy king and managed to corner him by the high table.

"Shocked and dismayed because you're so _stupid_ , Merlin. Why didn't you tell me before?" He gave a put-upon sigh, straightened the crown on his head, and dragged Merlin into a hug.

Merlin wriggled around in the embrace and squinted at Arthur. "You must be even drunker than I thought. Are you going to remember any of this in the morning?"

"The king of Camelot is always entirely sober. To suggest otherwise is treason," Arthur said. He showed no sign of letting go of Merlin any time soon.

"I see." Merlin raised two cautious hands to Arthur's back and dared to return the hug, just a little. "And doing magic at the king's coronation for everyone to see - that's treasonous too, isn't it?"

"I think that might have been true at one time," Arthur admitted. "But in case you haven't noticed there's a new king now. One that's interested in revising certain laws. Righting old wrongs. That sort of thing."

"Really?" Merlin rested his head on Arthur's shoulder and sighed. "Because I knew this king when he was just a prince and he didn’t always seem particularly eager to change the old ways. At least when it came to magic."

"It's the crown," Arthur said, tightening his hold. "It does things to you. Makes you remember what's important. _Who's_ important."

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"People are staring at us."

"Let them look. I'm the king; I can jolly well do as I please."

"Abusing your power already, I see. Lovely."

They grew quiet then. Around them people were whispering as they stared at this strange display of the king cuddling his manservant. In one corner of the hall Gaius was dabbing his eyes and smiling fondly at them. In another corner the knights were gleefully breaking open another flask of wine and loudly offering their toasts to "the new court sorcerer, Merlin!"

Of course, Arthur would later insist that he'd thought of Merlin's new title first. But now all he did was shuffle his feet awkwardly, because he’d never learned how to ask for assistance, and mumble, "I wouldn't mind a bit of counsel."

Merlin squirmed around again to grin at him. "Are you actually admitting that you need my help?"

"Not help," Arthur said quickly. "Because I never need help. But... it would be good for Camelot to have a resident expert on magic, I suppose. Someone trustworthy and - and well-liked to ease the people's minds as magic returns to the realm." If he noticed the tears forming in Merlin's eyes he pointedly ignored them.

"All right," Merlin said, sniffling. "I'll do it. If I can find enough time between sacrificing small animals and howling at the moon. You don't think the people would be alarmed by that, do you?"

Arthur actually trembled. "Do you really-"

Merlin laughed. "First thing tomorrow I'm showing you what magic is really like."

"If I have the time," Arthur said, relaxing. "I have kingly duties to attend to now, you know."

"Oh, I think you'll find the time to meet a dragon."

"A _dragon_? What dragon? Where is it? Merlin, have you been concealing a magical creature inside the castle all this time? Where-"

Merlin laughed again and squeezed Arthur tight. "You have so much to learn."


End file.
